Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie
by icicle9
Summary: Max and the flock are all grown up! Things have changed since the books. Max has been dating Jake for three years, and Fang has never been too happy about it. But when "something" happens, will Fang make his move? FAX.
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: A Surprise**

_**Max's POV**_

_Max,_

_Meet me my dorm 4. Got a surprise 4 u._

_Love, Jake_

"Hey, Max," Jake said, opening the door. God, he was hot. Brown hair, dark brown eyes, and lots of muscles. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and my eyes focused on his chest muscles. "Max?" I couldn't stop staring at his chest. You'd think that after three years of dating I'd be used to this. I managed to unglue my eyes and focused on his face.

"Hi. What's the surprise?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied, grinning. I couldn't help smiling back. Jake's smile was catching. Like the way my bad manners and such were catching. At least to the rest of the flock. I blinked and found myself staring at Jake's chest again. God, _Jake _didn't stare at _my _chest as much as I stared at his. "You'll love it," Jake assured me. He leaned forward and kissed me. He meant it to be a short little kiss, but the feel of his lips on mine reminded me that we hadn't hooked up for almost a month. A moan rose from Jake's throat as I pressed my body up against him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his tongue into my mouth. I twirled my tongue around his, grinding my lower body against his. Jake groaned and continued kissing me, over and over and-

"MAX!" I ignored the shout and attempted to push more of my body against Jake's. "MAX!" the voice said again, sounding even more pissed off. With great difficulty, I pulled away from Jake. And there was Fang, looking rather angry.

"Whaddaya want?" Jake said grumpily, sounding rather out of breath.

"Um, to get into the dorm. Mind moving?" It was then that I realized that Jake and I had been blocking the door. If Iggy had been here, he would have said "AWK-ward!"

"Oh..." I said with my usual cleverness. I couldn't seem to focus. "Um...sorry." I was still breathing hard. Fang looked at me. I looked back. He opened his mouth, about to speak. I waited. He closed his mouth and walked through the door, glancing back at me.

Jake and I looked at each other. "Well, that got out of hand," said Jake. "Anyway, the surprise! Come with me." We took Jake's truck and drove off campus. I was wondering what the surprise would be when Jake stopped and parked by an apartment building. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lobby. Then he just took off up the stairs. "Catch me if you can!" he shouted, laughing.

"Jake- wait!" I called, giggling as I ran after him. Being a mutant bird girl and all meant that I was much faster than average humans, and even above-average humans like Jake. I caught him on the third floor and jumped onto his back. He collapsed dramatically onto the floor. I snorted. My bones are hollow, so I weigh practically nothing compared to the weights Jake lifts. We lay there for a minute or so. Then one of the doors in the hallway opened and a rather grumpy looking lady poked her head out.

"Would you two love-birds mind taking your business somewhere else?" she said irritably. Jake and I looked at each other and started laughing. She slammed the door in our faces. Jake grabbed my hand and led me to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it. He opened the door.

"Welcome," Jake said, "to my new apartment." Then a piece of plaster fell from the ceiling and hit him in the head. Well, _that_ sort of ruined the effect. I laughed.

"Jake, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing his head.

"No, but seriously, this is your apartment?"

"Yeah...." He grinned at me proudly. "I bought it for us. Because of, you know, what happened a month ago."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Please review! This is my first fanfic! I know this chapter is short, it's sort of an intro, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I finish it. If you could also tell me what you think the rating should be, that would be great!**

**xoxo Icy**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Two: Flashback**

_Recap: "Yeah...." He grinned at me proudly. "I bought it for us. Because of, you know, what happened a month ago."_

**Max's POV**

Oh yeah. A month ago. That ranked in my Top 10 Most Embarrassing Moments List, only missing out the 1 spot because of what happened when my mom removed a chip from my arm and I got all dopey on anesthetic. But that's another story. A month ago....it seemed like yesterday.

_**Flashback to a month ago:**_

_Ring.....Ring..... _"Wha-?" I yelped, falling off my bed with a rather loud crash. My roommate, Meg, frowned at me. Meg doesn't like me much. I had heard her talking to a friend about me.

She had told her friend, "Max is like, a total freak, with the wings and all, and she's like, a total klutz, and she's like, totally stuck up." I was forced to agree with the "klutz" part, but I thought she was the one being stuck up. Or maybe it was because I didn't say "like" enough. I should look into that.

_Ring....Ring..._ Was that my cell phone? I have no idea how my mom managed to convince me to get one. She wanted to be able to get in touch at me. Whatever. Due to my overwhelming popularity, no one ever called. So that was why I was a little surprised when it rang. Okay, a lot surprised.

_Ring... Ring..._ Of course my mom had to buy me a _determined _phone. She couldn't have bought a lazy phone that would shut up after one good ring?

I pulled myself off the floor and checked both the floor and myself for dents. Everything appeared to be fine. Which was good, because I didn't really need to be sued by the floor for trauma.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, um, Max?" It was Fang. _Fang. FANG! _Was this really happening? _Fang_ was using _communication devices_? Seriously? Fang? Fang barely talked at all! And now, he was using a _phone _to _call _me! Wow, this was weird.

"Fang!" I said. "You know how to use _phones_!"

I could _hear _Fang frowning on the other end. "Max. I need to talk to you." He said this with his _serious _voice, aka the voice he uses all the time.

"Why?"

"Just....'cause...it's important, Max. You know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't," he said. Well, that _was _true.

"Okay, so talk," I said. What could be this important? Was there a worldwide ban on black clothing? A minimum words-per-day speaking requirement?

"I...can you meet me by the pond?" Fang asked.

"Um, sure. I guess," I said, curious.

I headed out of my dorm. I flew down to the pond, relishing the feeling of flying. I hadn't been able to fly recently. I was stuck in classes all the time. And whenever I wasn't in school or doing homework, I was well....making out with Jake. Wow. I sounded _pathetic._

I didn't see Fang at first. I really hated his invisibility power. He moved, and then I saw him. Fang was wearing his usual black outfit. So black clothing hadn't been banned. Or maybe the rule wouldn't take effect for a couple of months.

"Hey," Fang greeted me. He looked....upset. Which was unusual for Mr. No-Personality.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"Um....I...." Fang stuttered.

"Come on, tell me!" Now I was starting to get annoyed.

"I....I kissed...someone," Fang said, watching me closely.

I blinked. _That _was what he was so upset about? "So? What's her name? Is she pretty? Is she nice?"

Fang looked even more upset. Maybe she was ugly and mean. Or maybe...ohmigod, did he kiss a guy?

"Fang, what's wrong?"

"Max....the girl I kissed....I don't like her," Fang said.

I couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he hadn't kissed a guy.

"Why not? I asked.

"'Cause I....I... I like someone else," Fang said. He was looking intently into my eyes as if willing me to see something.

I blinked. I'm not too great at staring contests, and Fang is well, the greatest at staring contests.

"Who?" I asked. It had better not be Meg.

Fang was silent. Which was normal, but annoying.

"Is, like, it like, a teacher?" Woah, I sounded like Meg.

Fang shook his head. "Never mind. I'll- I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Fang, why won't you tell me who you like?"

"God, Max, you're so stupid sometimes."

I blinked. Since when was I- well, sometimes. But what did Fang mean?

I walked up to my dorm, still thinking. Then - _Ring.....Ring...._

I shrieked in a high pitched, girly voice- God, I sounded like _Iggy_- and dropped my phone. I looked at it hopefully. Maybe it was broken!

_Ring....Ring...._

Or not. "Hello?"

"Hey, Max, it's Jake."

"Jake!" I said happily. Jake could definitely make me stop thinking about Fang. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," said Jake. "Except....Fang took off to um, _fly_ for the day, so the dorm's empty. Why don't you come over?"

"Sure!" I agreed immediately. I was pretty sure what Jake wanted us to do in his dorm.

I headed up to Jake's dorm. Immediately, he pulled me inside and started kissing me. "You look hot," he breathed into my ear. We kissed for a long time, slowly getting undressed. Eventually we were naked. He pushed into me. I sighed and closed my eyes. It just felt _so _good.

Then, someone swore loudly. We looked up. Fang was standing in the doorway, looking shocked. And- was he _crying_? He turned and left, closing the door with a loud slam.

Jake groaned. "Dammit, I'm sorry, Max. I didn't think he would be back for a while."

"It's okay." I pulled on my clothes and so did Jake. He kissed me on the cheek and I left.

I noticed Fang in the hallway looking upset. "God, Max, you're such a slut," he snapped at me.

Okay, what did he just call me? "WHAT?!? I _love_ Jake! It's not like I'd do it with just anyone!"

Fang seemed to crumple. "You- You _love _him?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Fang looked down and turned away, but not before I saw tears on his cheeks. _Tears!_

**_End Flashback_**

That had pretty much been the end of my close friendship with Fang. And not to mention extremely embaressing! Imagine if a _teacher _had caught us! Oh yes, this apartment would be good for us.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Max is so annoyingly stupid at times, isn't she? Poor Fang.... Please review! And do you think I should change the rating to M?**

**-Orangeduck23: Thanks for reviewing! Your question should be answered in this chapter.... xD**

**xoxo Icy**


	3. Chapter 3: He Hurt Me

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Three: He Hurt Me**

_**Max's POV**_

Yeah, Jake's apartment was pretty much falling apart. But still, it was _his_. This was amazing. The old owner had left most of the furniture. Including a bed.

"You hungry?" Jake asked.

Of course. I'm always hungry, with my bird-kid metabolism. "Yeah."

"All I have is some of my mum's pie," Jake apologized.

"Pie?" I was instantly alert. Pie was almost as good as chocolate chip cookies.

"You don't like pie?" Jake sounded worried.

"No, I love pie! What kind?"

"Blueberry."

Jake set out plates. I ate four pieces. No, I'm not on a diet. Jake laughed and put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes," Jake volunteered. That was just incredible sweet of him. I know he hated doing dishes.

"I'll help you," I said.

We quickly washed the dishes and moved on to serious business:

SOAP WARS!

I was shrieking like Iggy again, soap bubbles in my hair. I scooped more bubbles out of the sink and threw them at Jake. Direct hit!

Jake splashed me. I was soaked. Which meant I had nothing to lose. I jumped onto Jake and dunked his head into the sink.

We played around some more, laughing. We were pretty loud. I was surprised that the old lady next door hadn't complained.

Eventually, we ended up snuggled on the sofa together. My white shirt was soaked and completely see-through.

"God, my shirt is soaked," I told Jake laughing.

"Why don't you take it off?" he said with a grin, leaning forward suggestively.

Although I felt a little twinge of annoyance, I pulled my shirt off.

We lay together for a while in peaceful silence. Untill-

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jake asked.

Uh, not really. I've never been really into movies. And Jake always has us watch a super scary horror movie with plenty of blood. Maybe he thinks I'll be scared and need him for "protection." At least, that's what Meg, my roommate said when I told her. Except she said "like" about two hundred times.

Unfortunately, due to my rather scary childhood, the movies don't scare me. At all. Sometimes I pretend to be scared, for Jake's sake, and he seems to like holding me close to him. But it just makes me a little pissed off that Jake always likes to protect me. I mean, he knows about my childhood! I don't _need _protection.

And I don't want to watch a stupid movie. Couldn't we just make friendship bracelets or something?

"Sure, Jake. I'd love to watch a movie." Why was I lying to Jake? If I told him I didn't like the movies, he would agree to do something else....right?

Jake flipped on the TV. The movie was a gory zombie movie. You know, one of those movies with pretty blond models that scream a lot, lots of blood, no plot, and well, _zombies._

"You can close your eyes if you get scared," Jake told me reassuringly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

I closed my eyes (NOT because I was scared) and leaned into Jake's chest.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was dark. And I was lying on a bed. And I had an uncomfortable feeling that I was being watched. Okay, where was I? Then I saw Jake, sitting in a chair, watching me.

"You fell asleep," he explained. He must have noticed the uncomfortable expression on my face, because he asked, "What's wrong"

"Um, I always feel kinda creeped out when I feel watched," I admitted.

"I'm making you feel weird? Sorry," said Jake. "But-" he looked nervous, "-I like, um, watching you. I know that sounds... stalker-ish."

"It's okay." Jake's shirt was off, and I was focused on his chest again.

Let's face it, I'm not really a multi-tasking person.

I stepped closer to him and kissed him. Jake kissed me back eagerly, pulling off my bra and the rest of my clothes eagerly.

I moved my hands down to unbutton my pants. Then I saw it. There was a splotch of blood in my underwear. Damn.

I pulled away from Jake. Jake looked at me. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I gestured to my underwear. He frowned. "Aw, c'mom, you probably won't get pregnant."

I stared at him, shocked. "But what if I do?"

"Max, you worry too much. Relax." He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away.

"_Relax?_"

Jake pulled off his pants and attempted to push me down onto the bed. I slipped away.

"Jake, stop it! We can do....something else, but we aren't doing that tonight!" I was pissed now.

"Max, I _want_ you."

I frowned, annoyed with how _childish_ Jake sounded. "I don't care. You can wait a week."

"No," Jake said. He grabbed my shoulders. I shook him off.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" I declared angrily.

I started putting on my clothes.

"Max, you're so uptight."

I ignored him. I gave him a Fang glare and stalked out of the bedroom, heading for the door. Jake grabbed my arm. Hard. And it _hurt._

"Ow," I said, although I was more surprised than shocked.

"Stay," Jake said firmly.

"No," I said, pulling away and turning around.

Then, there was a feeling of sharp pain, then numbness. It took me a second to figure out what had happened. Jake had hit me! Jake! _My _Jake! I turned to face him. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"Max-" he started.

No. There was _no way_ I would stay with him after he had hit me. "You hit me," I stated, trying to sound firm. But my voice rose higher. "I c- can't believe you h-hit me." God, was I crying? "Jake, I don't want to go out with you anymore." Did I really just say that? Did I really just break up with my boyfriend of three years?

Jake seemed equally shocked. "You're- You're dumping me?" His eyes flashed. "No."

Suddenly, I was scared. I was scared of Jake. I started to run toward the door. Then there was a terrible pain in my scalp. Jake had grabbed my hair! My head was throbbing, and I started to sob.

Suddenly, Jake's anger left him. "Ohmigod, Max, I-I- I didn't mean to do that! I-" He was crying now too.

I walked out the door, still crying. Before the door closed, I heard Jake shout.

"Max! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

**_Fang's POV_**

I was at the dorm room I shared with Jake, hanging with Iggy.

"I can't believe you have the coolest phone in the world and you don't even _use_ it!" Iggy said.

**A/N: Iggy has his sight back. Just thought I'd mention that.**

"I use it," I lied unconvincingly.

"When was the last time someone called you?" Iggy asked.

The last time someone called me? I didn't think anyone had _ever _called me. Oh, wait. The phone company called to make sure that I hadn't lost my phone. Unfortunately, I hadn't.

"I bet no one ever calls you," Iggy said, laughing.

_Ring....Ring.... _

Iggy dropped my phone into the glass of water on the table.

Maybe it was broken. I pulled it out. It was still ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, Fang? This is Max."

Max? Why was she calling me?

"Hi, Max."

"Can you- can you come pick me up at 107 Patterson Lane?"

Was Max crying? No, Max couldn't be _crying_. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

"What's wrong, Max?"

She started to cry loudly. I caught random words like _Jake_, _pie_, and _uptight_.

"Is it- Is it something to do with Jake?" I asked cautiously.

She started to sob. I took that as a yes.

"Okay, Max, I'm on my way."

I was already running, grabbing my keys and running down the stairs. Iggy started to follow.

"Fang, where are you going?" Iggy yelled. "Is there a sale on black clothes?"

"Stay there!" I commanded. "Max needs my help!"

I heard Iggy muttering something like, "Now he thinks he's Superman. Except without the muscles. But he definitely has the whole big ego thing going."

I jumped into my truck. "Max, you still there?"

There was a sniffle in response.

"Max, I'm gonna hang up. Is that okay?"

Silence. I was about to hang up, when Max spoke.

"He hurt me," she whimpered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well, I was surprised. A lot of you thought that the "something" was Jake's death, injury, etc. Well, after this chapter, you must all hate Jake! *throws confetti* Now maybe the next chapter will have some more intense FAX! I bumped the rating to M, also.**

**Did you notice the James Patterson reference?**

**Some random bits of trivia:**

**1. The Soap War part is based on a real life experience. xD  
2. Some other names I considered for this chapter were:  
"Betrayal"  
"Can't Believe It"  
"I Thought He Loved Me"  
3. Blueberry pie is my favourite, which is why I chose it as Max's favourite.  
4. When Max asks Fang to pick her up, 107 is 1/07 which is January 7th, which is my birthday!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo Icy**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four: Comfort**

**_Fang's POV_**

I was driving recklessly, way too fast. I would have flown, but it was raining hard, and if Max was hurt, I wouldn't be able to carry her.

Was this really happening? I wasn't sure.

Then suddenly, right in front of my face - _Patterson Lane_.

I turned a sharp left, narrowly avoiding a Santa prop in someone's lawn. (Okay, seriously, why was that still up? It was _May_.)

I drove fast, panic pushing my foot on the gas pedal.

I counted off the street numbers. 97....99...101....103...107...109... Yes, I can count by twos.

Wait, one hundred nine? I screeched to a stop. There was no time to do a U turn. I glanced over my shoulder, put the truck into reverse, and hurtled backwards.

I saw Max's tear-stained face in the lights of my truck. I jumped out. "Max!"

She jumped into my arms wordlessly, pressing her face against my chest. Her sobs shook me. I lifted her up and carried her inside the truck, out of the rain. Her arm was bleeding. I wiped in on my shirt. See, this is why I wear black.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to think of Nudge's magazines.

_When I'm upset, I like it when my boyfriend dyes my hair._

No, that wasn't it. I stroked Max's hair. She didn't seem to be able to speak yet.

"Max? I'm gonna drive back to the dorm now, okay?"

She nodded, hiccuping.

I drove quickly, glancing at Max. Then, with an almighty crash, I hit the Santa prop. Damn. I looked towards the house. Had anyone heard? I drove off, more cautiously this time. We arrived at the dorm. I carried her in my arms. I was worried. Max hadn't even complained about me carrying her.

I hit the button for the elevator. Nothing. I noticed the sign on the elevator: _Out of Order Haha Now You Have to Walk_. Yeah, the custodians here were nice. I carried Max up the stairs. Eventually, I made it to her dorm. I started to reach for the knob, but Max stirred.

"No..." she said, "I don't....Meg...."

Meg? Oh, her roommate. "Max, I'm just going to put you to bed. I don't think you're really hurt physically, but you need to sleep." God, that was a long speech. That was tiring. Now I know why I don't talk much.

"No..." Max said again, "I don't want.....sleep in....dorm...."

I looked at her, in my arms. All of a sudden, she looked so _fragile_, so unlike herself that I wanted to cry. "Is Jake coming back here?" I asked.

"Jake....no....he has....apartment," Max said, sniffling.

"Is he going to be back here tonight?" I asked again.

She shook her head.

"You can stay in my dorm." That was only breaking about three school rules. I brought her to the room that I shared with Jake and lay her down on my bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. I went to Jake's bed. I would sleep there for the night. I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Then I heard crying. I sat up.

"No! Stop!" Max shouted, tossing and turning.

She was having a nightmare. I went over to Max and wrapped my arms around her, lying next to her. She was still shaking. I held her close. Looking at her now, I remembered when we were fourteen. We had kissed. A few times. Where had that gone? But I shouldn't think about that now. Max didn't need a boyfriend. She needed a friend.

"It's okay, Max, it's okay," I said gently.

"I love you," I whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know this was REALLY short, but come on, I've posted four chapters in one day! :O Besides, it seemed like a good place to end it. I liked the way I ended the chapter. It's a sweet moment. This chapter was also pretty depressive. The next one will be more fun, I promise!**

**So, yeah. A little bit of Fax there. I think Fang is a bit out of character. Max might seem out of character, but remember, she's been dating Jake for three years, and they loved each other.....so yeah, she's crushed.**

**Iggy was going to be in this chapter, but he didn't really fit. He might be back in the next chapter, if not, Chapter 6. I don't think we'll be seeing the rest of the flock, but you never know.**

**Trivia for this chapter:  
1. My family and I leave our Christmas decorations up ALL YEAR. xD  
2. Other names for this chapter:  
"My Superman"  
"It's Okay"**

**3. In this one building I went to, there WAS an Out of Order sign on the elevator. I was going to the first floor, but there were ten floors in the building and I was SO tempted to write "Haha Now You Have to Walk" underneath. But I didn't. So now, it's in my story.**

**The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow, but I'm planning to sleep in. I've written part of Chapter 5 already, so it shouldn't take me too long.**

**Izzy Lory B.- Am I now loved eternally? xD**

**OrangeDuck23-There already was sex. *pokes chapter two* Although it was like, a sentence long and not graphic at all. And yes, that's why it's M.**

**As always, review!**

**xoxo Icy**


	5. Chapter 5: Cloudy

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Five: Cloudy with a Chance of Blueberries**

**_Max's POV_**

I woke up feeling safe and warm. I opened my eyes slowly. Morning sunlight streamed through the cheap blinds of the dorm room. I was lying on top of Jake- wait, that wasn't Jake. I lifted my head off the mystery guy's chest and saw - _Fang?_ Was that really Fang's black hair.

"Fang?" I asked.

He stirred and opened his eyes. Yes, those were Fang's black eyes. "Wha-? Max, are you okay?"

Actually, my shoulder hurt, and so did my head. It felt like someone had pulled my hair hard - ohmigod. Jake. Last night. The rain. Fang coming to pick me up. It all came back to me. I crumpled into tears.

Fang struggled to sit up. He put his arms around me. "It's okay," he said gently.

I sat there until eventually I ran out of tears. I stood up, feeling wobbly.

"I'm- I'm going to take a shower," I said. Showers always make me feel better.

"Do you want me to get some clothes from your dorm?" Fang offered.

Well, I didn't especially want Fang to talk to Meg. I mean, Meg was always flirting with every guy she saw, and Fang always did like redheads- Woah, where did that thought come from?

"Sure," I said. "My pajamas are on my bed."

I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for the warm bliss to hit me. Instead, liquid ice poured from the showerhead. I yelped and attempted to jump out of the shower....only to whack into the shower door.

"Want something to eat?" Fang asked.

"You know how to _cook_?" When the flock was together, the only one who could cook was Iggy. The rest of us were pretty much _cavepeople_.

"I have microwable mac & cheese," Fang said. "And I'm insulted, by the way. Especially as _you _can't cook anything but PopTarts."

I laughed (God, it felt so weird to laugh) and tossed a pillow at him. Fang put the macaroni in the microwave, following the instructions carefully. He looked absolutely adorable as he gazed at the water in the measuring cup, frowning. He added a few droplets of water, then poured more out. Then added more. Then poured it out. Then-

"Fang."

"Okay, I guess it's close enough," sighed Fang. "It's just- I want it to be perfect. For you."

I smiled. Fang closedI the microwave and we listened to the humming of the microwave. Suddenly-

_**BOOM!**_

Something inside the microwave exploded.

Fang and I looked nervously at each other.

Fang opened the microwave. The macaroni was all over the microwave. Jake pulled out the cheese-covered bowl. He grabbed a spoon and scraped the noodles out of the microwave and into a bowl. Then, he handed it to me.

I looked. The macaroni looked like it had been put in a blender. I was about to hand it back to him when I realized it would be much more fun to _throw_ it at him. I scooped up a big handful of cheesy goop and tossed it right at his face.

Fang blinked. I giggled. He looked so funny, with his black clothes and serious Fang expression....and the cheese dripping down his face.

"Now you're gonna get it," he growled teasingly.

Fang went to the fridge and grabbed a piece of pie. Was it pie that Jake's mum had made? I didn't want to think about that now.

Fang hurled the pie at me. I ducked. The pie flew out the window. Fang and I ran to the window and looked out.

Our school principal was running a hand through his newly blue hair. We ducked down as he looked up.

Muttering something about "_Cloudy, with a Chance of Meatballs, _never saw that movie," our principal walked off, no doubt to sue someone.

I noticed my phone's screen. _You have a new text message! _it proclaimed excitedly. A text message? I reached for my phone.

Fang grabbed it away. "No! You can't look at those!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Wow, that was sort of a cliffhanger! :O Thanks to all who commented on the last chapters!**

**Okay, so that was short and sweet, huh? But with tons of Faxness. And the title of this chapter, Cloudy with a Chance of Blueberries, is based on the movie/book Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. **

**I originally wrote the part about Fang cooking macaroni and wanting it to be perfect for Max for Chapter 3. Except it would have been Jake cooking macaroni and wanting it to be perfect for Max. But it turned out so sweet that it had to be between Max and Fang. So Jake and Max ate pie and had a soap fight instead.**

**Lory-There was a thunderstorm at my house last night! :O**

**I'll probably put up two more [short] chapters today.**

**Reviews = Love**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo Icy**


	6. Chapter 6: I Love You

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: I Love You**

_**Max's POV**_

I snatched the phone away from Fang and began to read through my messages.

**From: Jake**

Max, I'm REALLY sorry. I don't know

what happened, I just got mad. I

should've listened to you and I wish

I hadn't hurt you. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 9:52 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, I forgot to ask if you're okay.

Did you manage to get back to

the dorm? I would have driven

you, but..... I'm sorry. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 9:54 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, please call me. I know

you're mad, but please tell me

that you're okay. I'm really

sorry. Call me. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 10:06 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, I'm really worried.

Please let me know you're

okay. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 10:30 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, I'm going to call Fang if

you don't tell me you're okay.P

I'm really sorry. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 10:48 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, Fang told me you were okay

but that you're sleeping. I'm really

sorry. Will you talk to me tomorrow?

I love you. Please believe me.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 16, 11:13 pm**

**From: Jake**

Max, I want to talk to you. I didn't sleep

at all last night. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 6:02 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, I hope you're okay. Is it okay

if I go to see you? I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 6:19 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, I miss you already. I'm going to

take your not answering me as a no.

But I'm worried about you. I need to see

that you're okay. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 6:38 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, is Fang taking care of you? Are you

okay? Please talk to me. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 8:27 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, I want you to know that I hate that

I hurt you. It was the stupidest thing I've

ever done. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 8:59 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, I'm not asking you to forgive me,

just talk to me, please! I'm sorry. I love

you, Max.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 9:18 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you or

hurting you by texting you. But I need

to know that you're okay! I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 9:50 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, please reply! Even just a blank

message would be fine. I'm sorry for

everything. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 10:28 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, please talk to me. Or just text

me. I know you're mad and upset.

I know I hurt you. I just want to talk

to you. I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 10:49 am**

**From: Jake**

Max, maybe we could be pen pals.

Except text pals. I just want to talk

to you! I love you.

Love, Jake

**CB: 555-2368**

**May 17, 12:01 pm**

Jake was apologizing. Of course. I should have expected that. But if I forgave him, would it ever be the same again? Could I ever trust Jake like I used to?

I looked up at Fang. My eyes were teary. "Fang," I said. "Why didn't you show me these?"

Fang looked at me with those big, dark eyes. "I didn't want you to be upset," he said.

We stared at each other.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Then for some reason I can't explain, I leaned forward and kissed him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, did any of you look at Jake's callback (CB) number? It's 555-2368. Do you get it? xD**

**Urbanicity- Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot. :D**

**So, FAX! Sorry it was a short chapter. And a cliffhanger ending that probably makes you want to push me off a cliff! Except if you did that....then I couldn't update any more, now could I?**

**And also, I don't really like "I Love You" as the name of this chapter. So if it changes, that's why. Also, if you want you can suggest a different name for this chapter, that would be good.**

**Now, review! On how much you hate Jake, or me, or whatever you want. xD**

**xoxo Icy**


	7. Chapter 7: Kissing Max

**Jealousy, Hurt, and also Pie**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, I am not James Patterson, this story is not affiliated with Maximum Ride in any way.**

**I do, however, own Jake and the plot here.**

**What's Happening: The flock is all grown up. Max, Iggy, and Fang are in their first year of college. Max is dating Jake, who is not in any of the Maximum Ride books. I just made him up. xD**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Kissing Max**

_**Fang's POV**_

Max leaned forward and kissed me.

I swear, my brain went crazy.

_Max kissed me! Max kissed me? MAX kissed me? Max KISSED me? Max kissed ME? MAX KISSED ME???_

She was looking back at me, her eyes still a bit teary. "I'm sorry," Max said.

Sorry? What? No, Max. Don't be sorry.

"I know you like...some other girl," Max said.

"Max, you're so stupid," I said, moving my face closer to hers.

She frowned, lips pursed, obviously confused. "What do you mean?"

I could feel her breath on my face.

"You're the girl I like," I said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

I kissed her softly on the lips. Then again, a little less light. Then again.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I could feel her surprise. But when I traced her lips with my tongue, she didn't pull away.

In fact, Max pressed her warm body against me and began to kiss me back.

Her hand slid into my hair, ruffling it. I wondered vaguely if my hair was messed up.

Max slid her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues played together, moving from my mouth to hers.

She hadn't been this good of a kisser when we were fourteen. She must have gotten some practice with Jake...a wave of jealousy rolled over me.

But I had Max now. Take that, Jake!

Having Max pressesd against me was wonderful, but I needed some air. I pulled away from her, breathing hard. Max leaned forward and nibbled on my earlobe.

My knees were getting weak.

I manuevered Max onto the bed and lay down next to her. I kissed her feverishly, then moved onto her neck. She sighed.

I cautiously moved my hands down to her chest, half expecting her to push me away.

But she gripped my hair and pulled my lips to hers again.

We continued kissing, our bodies wrapped around each other on the bed.

This was heaven.

_**Jake's POV**_

God, how could I be such an idiot?

I had hurt Max. Max!

And then _Fang_ went and comforted her.

I shifted uncomfortably under the stares of people on the street.

I could see why they were staring at me, though.

I _was_ carrying a huge teddy bear.

I was going to talk to Max and tell her in person that I was sorry.

I was just so worried about her. She hadn't answered any of my texts.

And besides, Max didn't have unlimited texting.

Sure, _Fang_ said she was okay. But could I really trust Fang? Maybe he just wanted to keep me away. He had always been a little jealous of Max and me.

I went to Max's dorm and knocked.

A red-haired girl opened the door. That must be Meg, her room-mate.

"Hey," Meg said. "Aren't you, like, Max's, like, boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," I said.

"Oh," she said, stepping closer.

What was she doing?

Meg leaned forward and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away, hard. She stumbled and fell. Damn. Just another girl I had hurt.

I helped her up. "Sorry," I said. "Where's Max?"

"I can't believe you still like the bird freak," Meg hissed, straightening her clothes.

"Where is she?" I insisted.

"I don't know!" said Meg. "She, like, went with that guy, Fang. Maybe, like, to his dorm?"

Okay, what? Max and Fang were sharing a room? Was there something going on between them? Could Max have been cheating on me all this time?

I was starting to feel sick.

I slowly walked to my dorm. The door was closed. I stared at it, unsure if I wanted to open it.

I turned the knob and opened the door with my eyes closed. Cautiously, I opened my eyes.

There were Fang and Max, making out on the bed.

_**Fang's POV**_

I rolled over so I was on my back. Max was on top of me, kissing my neck.

Her hands were sliding across my chest, playing with the edge of my pants.

Suddenly, she glanced up and her eyes got wide.

"Jake!" she cried.

I turned, and there was Jake, standing in the doorway, staring.

How long had he been there?

Jake was holding a huge teddy bear in his arms.

He dropped it, turned and ran.

I slowly distangled myself from Max. She was crying again.

I didn't want to look at her.

I picked up the teddy bear. It had a note attached to it.

_Max,  
I'm sorry.  
Love, Jake  
_**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: This is a little songfic that describes Max's feelings right now. It's based on Taylor Swift's _You're Not Sorry _and retitled _Are You Sorry? _I was going to do a poem, but I did this instead.  
****_________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Max's POV**_

I stood in the shower for the second time that day. The thing about showers is that no one can tell that you're crying. I think of the teddy bear and Jake. _Are you sorry? Are you?_

_All the time I spent with you is wasted now  
I loved you for a long time but now you've let me down  
And I can't believe you hurt me and I can't figure it out  
And now you're sayin' you're sorry but I don't want you around_

_I don't know if I love you anymore  
Our love was torn  
What you did was wrong  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
Don't know if I believe you baby  
I'm not sure at all  
Are you sorry?  
I don't know...I don't know...._

_You're asking for forgiveness  
I might give you a chance but I don't know  
Would've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't hurt me and left me out in the cold  
And you didn't listen to me  
When I said no  
And now you're saying you didn't mean to  
And I just don't know_

_I don't know if I love you anymore  
Our love was torn  
What you did was wrong  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
Don't know if I believe you baby  
I'm not sure at all  
Are you sorry?  
I don't know...I don't know....  
Are you sorry?  
I don't know...I don't know...._

_You were always so sweet to me  
But then that night it changed, oh  
And I left you and your anger behind and went out into the rain_

I don't know if I love you anymore  
Our love was torn  
What you did was wrong  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you tell me that you're sorry  
Don't know if I believe you baby  
I'm not sure at all  
Are you sorry?  
I don't know...I don't know....  
Are you sorry?  
I don't know...I don't know....  
I don't know....  
I don't know...  
I don't know....  
**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Well, that was a sad ending! Personally, I liked the beginning better. I'd love to know what you think of the songfic and the chapter, overall.**

**I can't believe none of you got the 555-2368 thing! Honestly, I'm very disappointed in you all. I'll give you another chapter to think about it.**

**Review!**

**xoxo Icy**


End file.
